everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Demma
Demma '('D/'''aniel and '''Emma) is the friendship/romantic pairing of the main characters Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso. Emma and Daniel meet in Discovery when Emma is moving into her house. Daniel is seen walking out his house with Mac's pair of dirty socks on a stick, He puts them in the trash and he finds Emma across the street staring at him and he stares at her. A bunch of butterflies then fly across the street to Daniel's house, and he yells, "BUTTERFLIES!" because he's allergic to them. On Emma's first day at Iridium High, Daniel is assigned to give her a tour of the school. Emma is handed her Registration paper and Daniel walks in. At that moment a butterfly is in the office and, since Daniel is allergic to butterflies, he sneezes and startles Emma, causing her to knock down the pencils in the office. Emma and Daniel shake hands and Emma runs out the office, where she bumps into Maddie (Daniel's Ex-Girlfriend) and knocks her smoothie down. "Who are you!?" Maddie asked and Daniel yells "Emma!" causing Maddie to become jealous of rage and start a hurricane in the hallway. In Season 2 Daniel breaks up with Emma when he finds out she has her powers back but then regrets his decision right when Jax and Emma start dating. In The Abyss Jax and Emma break up while Emma and Daniel kiss then get back together. In the last episode of Season 2 Emma says she loves Daniel and Daniel saved her from being sucked into the portal. ''Click here to view the Demma/Gallery '' Demma Moments ''Season 1 Discovery * As Emma moves in, she gazes at Daniel as he does the same. * Daniel was assigned to show Emma around the school. * Daniel defends Emma when Maddie is being rude to her. * When Daniel realize it's raining in the hallway, he runs towards Emma to protect her. * When Emma freaks out at how she embarrasses herself he tells her "It's Cute-Awkward but cute". * He lectures himself about his pick up line- "Awkward but cute". * Emma tries to get the butterfly away so Daniel wouldn't sneeze. The Big Rescue * When the smoke bomb goes off Daniel worries about Emma because she's missing. * Daniel runs in to rescue Emma. * When Emma returns from teleporting herself into the pool, Daniel hugs her. The Big Chill * Daniel asks Emma what's wrong. * She tells him that she doesn't have her homework (Causing Andi to say "A goat ate it). * Daniel gives Emma his homework to copy. * When Emma does her homework she says she's hungry and Daniel feeds her grapes. * When Maddie rips up Emma's homework Daniel asks "Maddie, why would you do that?!" * After Maddie freezes Emma he (along with Diego and Mac) carry her to the nurse's office. * At the swim meet, Daniel waves at Emma. I'm a Witch * Emma helps Daniel win the race (Even though Daniel hates cheating). * Emma helps Daniel with salsa dancing and keeps him from embarrassing himself. * Daniel thanks Emma for helping him. * Daniel and Emma eat together. * Daniel walked Emma home. * Emma and Daniel held hands. * Daniel asked Emma out on a date. Mac-si-cle * When Emma said she wasn't turning the gig down for babysitting the terrible 3 Andi said, "You mean not turning Daniel down." * When Andi said that, Emma says,"NO! I mean that might be an unintentional side effect." * When the terrible 3 said they liked Emma, Daniel's littlest brother said,"So does Daniel. He talks about you all the time!" And Daniel hit him on his back. * Daniel walks Emma home. * Emma calls Daniel, Danny (only Maddie called him that). * Maddie says Daniel likes Emma. * Daniel was going to ask Emma to wear his letter jacket. * (Maddie cast a spell to make him say the oppsosite of what he meant) He called her ugly (wanted to call her beautiful). * Daniel said she was awful (probably wanted to say she was awesome or something like that). * Daniel said he would never want to give her his letter jacket (wanted to give her his letter jacket). * Daniel admitted to Tony that he likes Emma. * Daniel Gave Tony permission to ask Emma out (he really wanted to say no). I Said, Upside Down * Daniel (with the help of his dad) got rid of the spell Maddie put on him, so then Daniel could tell Emma the truth. * Daniel asked Andi where Emma was. * At the very end of the episode, Daniel tells Emma that he likes her. * Also, Emma says: "Daniel, me too, but before we can date I need to tell you the truth..." (What could that mean?) I-Guana Dance With You * In the beginning, Daniel and Emma were talking about "The Truth" Emma was taking about before the cliff hanger, then next thing you see is Lily barging through the door. * When Daniel is breaking up with Maddie, she asks him if there is just someone else and he responded with "Yes, and that person is...Emma." * When Emma and Andi make it to Daniels house for the party, one of the songs Emma loves comes on and she says "I love this song! I wanna dance.". Then Daniel's response was "You i-guana dance with me?". Emma with a smile on her face said " Sure". then they go to the other side of the living room and dance. (They said iguana because they were just saying Daniel's little brother was getting an iguana for his birthday, which is what the party was for.) The Chosen One *When Daniel learns that Emma is a witch, He hugs her and says "Don't Worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you." *Daniel sings a song for Emma at the Hoedown. *While on Stage, Daniel and Emma kiss. *Daniel tells Emma he likes her just the way she is. *Daniel asks Emma if she had her powers back. *Daniel tells Emma that she's still here and that's all that matters. Season 2'' Jax of Hearts *Daniel puts his arm around Emma when they walk into class. *Daniel says that he's glad that no one can disintegrate his girl referring to Emma. The Fool Moon *Emma and Daniel have a huge fight but then make up when Jax casts a spell and Daniel catches Emma before she falls to the ground. *They apologize to each other right after. Daniel Who? *Emma gives Daniel his memory back when he knows there's something familiar about her. The No-Sleep Sleepover *When the light go out Daniel instantly looks for Emma to make sure she's ok. Outta Hand *Daniel breaks the trophy case so he can spend Detention with Emma. Double Trouble *Emma goes on her anniversary date with Daniel. Missminion *Daniel breaks up with Emma after he see's her clones. The Breakup *Emma still likes Daniel and is upset he broke up with her. Emma Wants a Cracker *Emma turns herself into a bird and Daniel searches for her. *Daniel finds out Emma was going to give up her powers for him. *Emma and Daniel hug when Emma is turned back into her old self. Katie's Birthday Bash *Emma saves Daniel from the spell he's under by Desdemona. BF-Never *Emma and Daniel meet at their spot by the docks when they feel bad about Andi. The Abyss *Daniel and Emma get sent to The Abyss by Evil Emma. *Emma says she'll love Daniel no matter what he looks like. *Emma and Daniel kiss in The Abyss. I'll Stop the World *Daniel lets Emma through the portal before himself. *Daniel looks for Emma right when he gets out. *Emma is concerned on where Daniel is. Emma vs. Emma *Daniel saves Emma from the portal. *Emma says she loves Daniel. Trivia * Daniel tries to tell Emma to keep her powers. * Daniel is very defensive of Emma when Maddie's around. * Daniel and Emma had their first kiss in The Chosen One. * Their place is the docks as mentioned by Andi and they have been there a couple times in season 2. *Emma and Daniel kiss in The Abyss in Season 2. *Emma and Daniel get back together in the episode The Abyss. *Emma says she loves Daniel in Emma vs. Emma. *Daniel saves Emma from being sucked into the portal. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Characters Category:Demma Category:Characters Category:Shipping